Elle Bishop
Elle Bishop was an evolved human with the ability to generate electricity, and was the daughter of Bob Bishop. Elle is given the task to find Peter in Ireland. She finds him, but her presence is alerted to Ricky before she can arrive. Elle meets Ricky at the Wandering Rocks and asks if he's seen Peter. He says he hasn't, but Elle is not convinced. She walks over to the door, locks it and welds it shut. She then proceeds to send a huge bolt of electricity at Ricky. Later, in her car, Elle explains to her father that she found that Peter was in Ireland, but she hasn't found him. After admitting to killing Ricky, she's ordered to come home. After her assignment in Ireland, Elle is partnered with Mohinder to eliminate Noah and capture Claire. After Mohinder picks up Noah, he asks Mohinder who his partner is, and Elle appears from behind a van, saying 'Hey you' and begins manifesting her power while walking towards them. However, she gets tackled into a car by West, knocking her unconscious. Elle is taken to Noah's house where her hands and bare feet are chained in a bath of water. Noah says that he needs to speak with her father, and after shocking herself, Noah then goes on to tell Elle that he was there when she first arrived at the company, that she was just a normal girl; but then they started testing on her, that the human brain cannot handle the amounts of electricity they gave her. Elle says that her father would never allow such a thing, but Noah says that he was leading the charge. After Noah arranges a trade of Elle for Claire, West, Noah and Elle meet Bob, Mohinder and Claire. When they do Elle and Claire swap parties; Claire with her hands free, Elle however with her hands still bound. Nevertheless, when West starts to fly Claire away, Elle uses her power to break her binds and unloads a ball of lightning at West, hitting him dead center. Elle then turns around and begins to manifest her power again for some revenge on Noah, but is too slow and Noah shoots her in the shoulder first; she screams and then collapses. Bob shows Elle video footage of Sylar killing two of his best agents. He blames Elle and sends her away. Elle returns to his office and finds him dead with his brain removed. She rushes to Level 5 and releases Noah, giving him a gun to use against Sylar. Elle is thrown away when she is confronted by Sylar and attempts to generate electricity to use against him. Sylar easily stops her, and taunts her by using her father's ability. Sylar proceeds to open Elle's skull but she releases an enormous blast of electricity that knocks both Sylar and the power to Level 5 out. After many prisoners escape, Angela Petrelli fires Elle. Via a spirit walk, it is revealed that prior to the first eclipse, Elle was partnered with Noah and was assigned to force Gabriel Gray to kill again after Brian Davis's murder. In present time, Elle is locked up in a cell in Pinehearst and is confronted by Sylar. She unleashes the full force of her power on him in an act of revenge for her father. After using all of her energy, Elle gives up and tells Sylar that he can take her power. Sylar surprises the both of them by revealing that he has empathically absorbed her power, also removing Elle's pain. The two bond over their parent issues and Elle joins forces with Arthur Petrelli. Elle and Sylar are sent to bring in Claire but ditch the mission after realizing their powers are gone. The two make love and Noah begins to hunt them down after Elle gravely injured Claire. He finds them and has a fight with Sylar, ending with Sylar's apparent death. After their powers have returned, Sylar heals and he and Elle return to the Bennets house, holding Sandra hostage. Hiro Nakamura appears and teleports Sylar and Elle to a nearby beach where Sylar reverts to his murderous ways and kills Elle, setting her body alight the following morning. Elle says she has been diagnosed as a sociopath, and Peter aptly describes her as a sadist.